


Perk of Studying Biology

by cherrysherbet777



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Frottage, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysherbet777/pseuds/cherrysherbet777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m done! I don’t understand anything.” Wade slammed his pen on the biology textbook and rubbed his forehead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perk of Studying Biology

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I write fanfiction just for fun. I own nothing.  
> 2\. English is not my first language. If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, please correct me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

 

“I’m done! I don’t understand anything.” Wade slammed his pen on the biology textbook and rubbed his forehead.

 

Next week was final week in their school, so Peter invited his ~~boy~~ friend (his dads didn’t approve Wade to be his boyfriend yet.) to study together. Well, two heads are better than one but Wade wasn’t cooperating with him as he thought Wade could be. All Wade did was exploring his room, he looked up at the bookshelf and compliment how smart his baby boy was to read all those books and hunted for something in his closet, and eating cookies.

 

“I hate studying,” Wade whined, “Pete, let’s play game.” He looked at Peter with pleading eyes making Peter smiled and shook his head tiresomely.

 

“Come on! This is boring.” Wade carelessly threw his textbook away and leaned on his boyfriend’s lap. “How can you do this, Peter? Biology is so boring and hard to understand,” he muffled.

 

“It’s fascinating, I think.” Peter said.

“It’s boring.”

“It’s not.” Peter retorted.

“Yes, it is.”

“It’s useful.”

“Learning about plant is not useful,” Wad shook his head, “at least not for me.”

“Biology is about human too. We can get advantage from learning about that and we can apply to our daily life. ”

 

“Well, show me.” Wade dared him, sitting up in to face his boyfriend, and raised his eyebrows.

 

The brunet boy shut his textbook as he giving the other boy meaningfully grinned. He positioned himself between Wade’s legs and kissed his lips softly. Nervously unfastening Wade’s belt, he gave him gently squeeze on his crotch and zipped down his pants.

 

“This is how you’re gonna show me?” Wade chuckled.

 

“Shut up, Wilson. You want it or not?” he continued doing his work on his boyfriend pants. They kissed each other slowly and sensually making them both turned on.

 

Peter was the one who broke that passionate kiss first and stared at his boyfriend’s cock satisfactorily. “There are four phases for sexual response cycle. And… this is excitement phase,” he spoke out while fondled his boyfriend’s genital, twisting his wrist and moving up and down along the length. It began to harden and erect. Peter leaned forward, using his arm to support his upper part body, and sucked the head into his mouth gently.

 

The actions Peter did cause Wade to hiss and groan. “Is that hurt?” The brunet boy withdrew his pretty mouth from the hot flesh with a loud pop.

 

“It just feels so good.” The way Wade praised him, it made Peter smiled cheerily.

 

“The second phase is called plateau phase. Your heart rate is increasing,” So as Peter said, his heart beat faster and his blood ran hot all over his body especially his erect cock.

 

“I will bring you to the orgasm phase,” Peter told him. The brunet boy took the entire length into his mouth as deep as he can do until he choked violently when the tip hit the back of his throat. Wade gripped Peter’s chin and pulled him out.

 

It was like they can read each other’s mind. All Peter say was “ ‘m fine.” Red lips wrapped around Wade’s cock again, Peter slide his tongue underside of it, and sucking harder than the first time. Wade moaned and bucked his hips slightly trying not to make his baby boy choke on his cock again.

With the filthy sounds Wade made, Peter’s untouched member began to leak, he felt damped and uncomfortable around his crotch.

 

Peter could feel Wade’s cock throbbed in his mouth he knew what it does mean, so he pulled his swell lips off of the hot flesh and described “The last phase is called resolution-”

 

“You’re turning me off, seriously.” Before Peter had finished his sentence, Wade cut it off. His hand gently guided Peter’s head move closer to him so he could kissed, his other hand unbuttoned his boyfriend’s jeans and took Peter’s hard member off of them.

 

“I think you’re in the plateau phase, sweettums.” Wade fisted Peter's leaking cock into his hand and pumped it torturously. And it was correct, Peter’s breathe hitched and his body shuddered intensely, he was in the plateau phase.

 

Wade took Peter into his lap with one arm wrapped around his waist and one hand fisted firmly around their cocks. Sticky pre-cum was oozed out from urethral slit making their members slick and slippery. He pumped his hand slowly and began to speed his pace when he heard Peter meawling and bucking his hips to get more friction.

 

“P-please, coming, please.” Peter babbled incoherence, whining breathlessly. Both hands grasped his boyfriend’s shoulders tightly, nails dug into Wade’s flesh making him hiss in pain.

 

“Wade, Wade, Wade,” Peter chanted. His back arched desperately to be touched for more, to bring him to the climax. Wade nibbled his sensitive neck and whisper, “Yeah, go on Peter. Come for me.”

 

Peter’s blood ran hot all over his body, his heart beat louder in his own ears with rapid intake of his breath. He felt like he was falling. The brunet boy clenched his hands harder on his boyfriend’s shoulders and screamed out with euphoria. Warm fluid shot in Wade’s hand and their chests. It didn’t take long for Wade to finish himself, thrust his hand a few times to bring him to orgasm.

 

Their cloths were ruined with cum and sweat. Peter rested his chin on Wade’s shoulder, still panting, “If…If you passed the exam, I will…”

 

“I will come inside your ass next time. I wonder how does it feel when your-”

 

“If you passed the exam.” Peter repeated

 

“What flavored condom do you like? Strawberry? or bubblegum?”

 

“We should study now.”

 

“How about sixty nining? Can we try-” Peter frowned, grabbing Wade’s neck and slammed his soft lips against him for shutting the mouth for a second.

 

“If you passed the exam, I will let you do _whatever_ you want.” Peter said, emphasizing the words whatever you want seductively.

 

“Oh shit,” Wade swore. His penis began to erect, poking the brunet boy’s clothed ass.

 

“Wade! What the hell?” Peter shouted, trying to move away.

 

“It’s not my fault!” Wade cried, hugging his boyfriend tightly slammed those hips into his lap again. Yeah, here we go again.

 

But suddenly, “Peter, dinner is ready-” the door flung open. After the sentence was said, Steve’s eyes open wide in shock.

 

“Hello, Mr. Rogers.” Wade greeted.

 


End file.
